My Life Story
by ScarlettSlaysSquids
Summary: Carmen decides to tell my life story as a Christmas present. Just a tip: Never let someone tell your life story when you've just finished ruining theirs. I know it's not technically Minecraft, but it's mentioned. Don't judge me.


Hey guys, it's Carmen. You may know me as the girl Scarlett puts through torture for your entertainment! Today, as a Christmas gift, we gave Scarlett a day off! She left me in charge... Bad idea. Right now, I'm going to do a little thing called revenge. If she messes up my life, I'll mess up hers.

**Carmen, what are you doing?**

Ruining everyone's image of you.

**Why?**

You turned a while country against me! This is nothing compared to that.

**Fine. But I'm interjecting if you don't tell it accurately.**

Let's begin. Scarlett, who's really named-

**You can't tell them that! Privacy!**

It needs to be true to your life story, though.

**You call me my real name, I'll call you yours, Carmella.**

I see how it is... Anyways. "Scarlett" was born on July 16 in a year she probably wouldn't want me to divulge.

**Now you get it.**

Her mom and dad raised her very well. As a young child, she showed and interest in reading and writing. She actually was considered good enough in reading to skip first grade, but her social skills were lacking.

**Stop making me look smart, I'm not. And this is boring.**

Sorry if you have no life!

**Just hit the high points, please. No one really cares about my life, they're just reading it because they're bored.**

If you say so. Anyways, skip ahead to fourth grade. Scarlett was bullied. Nothing serious or anything, just your typical girls trying to feel better about themselves.

**They were jerks. Looking back, I don't know why it bugged me so much.**

Then, in sixth grade, Scarlett had a math teacher who we will refer to as Miss B. In her school, kids could take regular and accelerated math at the same time, and Miss B didn't generally like these kids.

**If you want to put it nicely...**

Stop interrupting! So Miss B would treat the kids unfairly, like give them extra homework-

**It wasn't stuff we learned in her class or accelerated, for the record.**

Either expect them to know everything or not let them talk, or just be all-around not nice to them. One day, she gave the kids a test where five questions were bonus for regular kids, but required for accelerated kids.

**We never learned the material in either math class. Yup, totally fair.**

So Scarlett, being the writer that she is, wrote a petition to be treated equally.

**I never intended on sending it. I just usually get my feelings out through writing.**

Then, a boy that will go unnamed read it and convinced her to actually send yet. Blinded by her anger, Scarlett followed through. She got signatures and it was even approved by the principal. She left the note on Miss B's desk and, doing what the principal had told her, was prepared to talk to her afterwards. Long story short, the teacher overreacted, made copies and threatened to send them home, brought all accelerated kids into a room and yelled at them, called Scarlett and bully and a coward, and then sent them off to have a weekend wondering if they'd get expelled.

**It was one of the scariest moments of my life. If you're reading this, "Miss B", good job scarring me for life! Just kidding, please don't kill me.**

Scarlett spent the weekend in terror that she'd get in huge trouble. At first it seemed so, but then came the phone calls. Parents who had requested copies were complimenting her writing skills and backing her up!

**It was such a happy thing through all the fear that filled me. That was when I first considered being a writer.**

Even with the praise, though, Scarlett was afraid of sharing her opinions. Her self-esteem dropped drastically. It stayed that way for a while. It's still pretty low, actually.

**In March 2013, I found the YouTube channels that would save me from my endless sorrow: SkyDoesMinecraft and MinecraftFinest. They made me laugh on the toughest days. I slowly started finding TeamCrafted and other YouTubers as well.**

She finally started growing a backbone. No more being weak, she felt strong again. Opinions started forming about everything.

**My family's nickname for me is the contrarian.**

She kept leaving behind her days of sadness and getting stronger until she found a breakthrough: The Awesomer's "Battle of the Sky Army" series.

**I've been a fan since the beginning, so if you're reading this: Hey, you basically saved my life!**

It encouraged her to get an account and read more Fanfiction. One day, a brilliant idea occurred: She liked writing, why not actually post on Fanfiction? She decided to create an original character, and that would be me! So the destroying of my life began.

**The positive feedback made me feel like I actually had a purpose. I can't thank you guys enough.**

If she didn't have you, she would've probably gotten depressed. I mean, just this year she wrote a list of why she hates society. Her friends found out, and since they fit into some of the reasons they turned against her.

**Yeah... I don't have friends now.**

But thanks to your support, she just came home and wrote about me not having friends instead!

**It all worked out.**

**So, there you have it. My life story. If you think you know me, feel free to say hi to me in a school or wherever. If you were mentioned in this story, then congrats! You made a positive and/or negative impact on my life! And to my dear reviewers who think I'm a wimp for being scared of a teacher: At least I didn't cry like all the boys did :p I hope you at least know where I'm coming from in my writing. Merry Christmas, Kwanza, Hanukah, or whatever you celebrate! Happy Holidays!**


End file.
